Love Rollercoaster
by Ilye-aru
Summary: Drabbles, Team Hebi!crack, PWP. Tu amor es como una montaña rusa, nene, déjame montarlo.
1. Soda

**Título:** Love Rollercoaster.  
**Género:** Crack.  
**Pairing:** SuiKa, SaiKa. SasuNaru, SuiSai, SaiNaru, SaiSaku, KaSaku, SuiSasu, SasuKa, JuuKa, etc.  
**Rated:** PG.  
**Tipo:** One-shots.  
**Warning:** Spoilers del cap. 360 en adelante, PWP y gayness extrema.  
**Comments: **No tengo ni la más mínima idea de que se me pasaba por la cabeza cuando decidí hacer esto pero, ya que, me explico: esto es sólo un montón de drabbles totalmente PWP y crack basado en la canción 'Love Rollercoaster' de la banda Red Hot Chilli Peppers. Como pueden ver los protagonistas de este fiasco son los miembros del Tem Hebi, hoho.

Lamento lo del título en inglés, a mi en lo personal me carga mezclar idiomas distintos, pero 'La Montaña Rusa del amor' no suena como un buen título :DU

* * *

_**#01 - Soda **_

- ¿Dónde carajos está Suigetsu? – Gruñó y como respuesta sólo obtuvo una mirada nerviosa de parte de Juugo y los monosílabos de Sasuke – El _Jinchuuriki_ y su equipo llegarán en cualquier momento y ni rastro de ese idiota.

- No lo necesitamos – dijo Sasuke, expresión plana como siempre – Además vendrá cuando tenga que venir.

Y como respondiendo a las mágicas palabras de Sasuke, los arbustos tras ellos se movieron, dando a paso a Suigetsu.

- Eo – saludó, levantando una mano. Karin se proponía a regañarlo pero fue detenida por un gesto de Sasuke. Y entonces se fijó en _eso_.

- Suigetsu – dijo, usando su mejor cara _'Los odio a todos y a cada uno de ustedes, incompetentes'_ – ¿Qué demonios es _eso_ que traes en la cabeza?

- ¿Oh, _esto_? – Suigetsu señaló el sombrero en su cabeza mientras sorbía una de las pajillas que salía de su sombrero, el cual tenía dos latas de _Shinobi Cola_ a los lados.

- Sí, _eso_, animal. – Karin hizo un gesto de desagrado y Suigetsu le respondió con un gesto obseno. Juugo frunció el ceño.

- Es un sombrero, genio. – dijo con su más altanero tono de mofa. Sasuke lo miró de forma asesina y Karin se auto abofeteó en su exasperación – Es especial; de esta manera no me deshidrataré.

Suigetsu sonrió ante su astucia (esa clase de sonrisa _'soy-un-genio' _que hace que a Karin se le hierva la sangre); dientes afilados y blancos asomándose desde su boca.

- Es lo más estúpido que te he escuchado decir – dijo Karin, dispuesta a zanjar el asunto - Y más vale que esa cosa no estorbe.

- ¿Por qué habría de estorbar? – preguntó.

- Suigetsu, con eso en la cabeza no te ves exactamente... – a Sasuke le tembló un ojo –... intimidante.

Suigetsu se disponía a responderle cuando el grupo se vio frente a frente al equipo de Naruto. Karin se ajustó los guantes, Juugo adoptó una postura de pelea y Sasuke se dirigió a encarar a su ex-mejor amigo.

- No me iré a casa contigo, Naruto – dijo, desenfundando a_Kusanagi_. Naruto le clavó la mirada, la determinación patente en sus ojos.

- ¡Saske-bastardo, tú...! – Naruto pausó abruptamente – ¿Qué rayos es lo que tiene ese tipo en la cabeza...?

Suigetsu sonrió bobamente, enseñando los dientes y Naruto soltó una carcajada.

Esta vez fue Sasuke quien se auto abofeteó.


	2. Zapatos

**Título:** Love Rollercoaster.  
**Género:** Crack.  
**Pairing:** SuiKa, SaiKa. SasuNaru, SuiSai, SaiNaru, SaiSaku, KaSaku, SuiSasu, SasuKa, JuuKa, etc.  
**Rated:** PG.  
**Tipo:** One-shots.  
**Warning:** Spoilers del cap. 360 en adelante, PWP y gayness extrema.  
**Comments: **Más PWP, crack y gayness YAAAAY. Unf Unf.

* * *

**_#02 - Zapatos_**

Había sido un verdadero milagro que Sasuke aceptara su invitación a cenar. No es que aún estuviese obsesionada con él, no, pero era una deuda que se debía a si misma: una promesa que le hizo al 'yo' de su infancia. Hace años habría saltado de alegría, chillado y por supuesto, le refregaría su victoria en la cara a Ino cerda. Ahora sólo sonreía complacida. El sonido del timbre le indicó que se apresurara.

- Llegas temprano, Sasuke – dijo, sonriendo de manera encantadora. Sasuke asintió en respuesta – Deja, voy por mis zapatos y nos vamos.

Sakura corrió a su armario y tomó el primer par de zapatos bonitos que encontró. Bajó las escaleras corriendo y agarró el brazo de Sasuke para motivarlo a salir. Sasuke no se movió de su lugar.

- Ehm… ¿Sasuke? – lo llamó. Sasuke parecía estar mirando a algún punto fijo en especial. Tenía el ceño fruncido.

- Tu vestido es verde – dijo – y te pusiste unos zapatos rosados. No combina.

Entrecerró los ojos, examinándola.

- P-Pero el verde resalta mis ojos…- respondió, alarmada.

- Pero es un verde muy claro – explicó – o dejas los zapatos o dejas el vestido.

Sakura se dirigía de nuevo a la entrada de su casa, cuando una idea le brotó en la cabeza.

- ¿Sasuke estamos hablando de zapatos? – Sasuke la miró como si tuviese dos pares de brazos extras. Sakura miró el suelo, distraída. Le ponía nerviosa hablar de zapatos con alguien cuya expresión facial no cambiaba en lo más mínimo. Suspiró.

- No es normal que hables de zapatos, Sasuke – agarró a Sasuke del brazo y lo condujo a su casa – Ven, tenemos que hablar. Con un té de preferencia.

- Yo sólo dije la verdad – respondió – el rosa es tu único color. Rojo cereza, también quizá…

Sasuke adoptó una actitud contemplativa, sin dejar de mirarle los zapatos. Sakura suspiró y se dio cuenta que nunca tendría oportunidad con él.

Ni ella, ni Ino, ni ninguna otra chica en Konoha.


End file.
